1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gripping-and-compressing type exerciser, such as, a hand gripping exerciser, a torso exerciser and the like, and, more particularly, to a gripping-and-compressing type exerciser having an adjustable resistance means.
2. Description of Related Art
A gripping-and-compressing type exerciser, for instance, a hand gripping exerciser as shown in FIG. 8, conventionally comprises two gripping arms 82 respectively connected to a respective end of a pre-loaded metal spring 84 forming a substantially V-shaped configuration. A major drawback of this type of gripping-and-compressing exerciser is that an exercising resistance provided by a gripping-and-compressing exerciser is fixed. That is, one gripping-and-compressing exerciser can only provide a predetermined, unadjustable exercising resistance. Therefore, a user has to buy a series of gripping-and-compressing exercisers having various exercising resistances along his workout process to meet his needs at different stages. This is uneconomic not only from the customer's expense point of view but also from the resource utilization point of view.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a gripping-and-compressing exerciser can provide various exercising resistances to meet different users' needs.